El vuelo del mochuelo
by Ekhi
Summary: Nada ni nadie le había preparado para algo así. No sabía si era algo bueno o no pero... No le quedaba más opción que aceptarlo. (AU 100%, sin zombis)
1. Calor

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

Cosas como están acaban saliendo tras arrastrar ideas rarunas durante muuucho tiempo, ideas que finalmente ven una salida al comentarlas con más gente. Otra de esas ideas espero ser capaz de terminar escribiendo a modo de Crossover, of course. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin los crossovers y AU's? jajaja No me hagáis caso.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis.

**Hilos musicales** durante la escritura: Dead Island Theme Trailer de Giles Lamb entre otras.

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo frágil y diminuto temblaba entre las sábanas de dibujos de su cama. Sus manos sudorosas se aferraban a la almohada, queriendo empapar la tela con el sudor de su frente alejando el calor de su cuerpo. Pero no había manera, no lograba deshacerse de ese calor insoportable, que rayaba el dolor por momentos.<p>

Clavó sus uñas en el colchón al voltearse sobre el mismo y fijar su mirada en el cielo. Un gemido de dolor, casi como el gimoteo de un cachorro, escapó de entre sus labios colocándose de lado en la cama en posición fetal.

Se mordió los labios obligándose a guardar silencio, a no sacar ruido a esas horas de la noche; no cuando el sonido del televisor funcionando aún llegaba a sus oídos. No podía quejarse, tenía que aguantar el calor y el dolor como fuera. Si llegaba a saborear la sangre en su boca, por voluntad propia, podía sentirse afortunado esa noche.

Apartó la sábana húmeda de su cuerpo y la arrastró con los pies hasta el límite del colchón. Se sentó con movimientos temblorosos en mitad de la cama y aferrando los bajos de la camiseta, se la sacó por la cabeza lanzándola al suelo. Se tocó el pecho sintiendo el sudor pegar su mano a él, el calor emanando como oleadas de aire seco de un maldito desierto.

Volvió su vista hacia la ventana y escuchó en silencio el zumbido del televisor encendido. Una gota de sudor descendió desde el nacimiento de su pelo por mitad de su frente hasta saltar de la punta de su nariz a sus piernas dobladas.

Necesitaba agua, refrescarse.

Sus ojos aterrizaron sobre el cuerpo adormilado de su hermano, cubierto con la sábana y la manta. No entendía cómo podía estar así…

Daryl se escurrió hacia la orilla del colchón y con sigilo apoyó los pies sobre el suelo de madera. Miró por encima de su hombro a la par que se levantaba de la cama, apretando los labios queriendo así silenciar el ruido de los muelles. Dio un paso tentativo sorteando su camiseta y un par de juguetes que había olvidado guardar antes de acostarse.

Pegó su mejilla a la pared y entreabrió la puerta ligeramente lo suficiente para comprobar que la luz casi fantasmagórica del televisor, iluminaba gran parte del pasillo. Sopesó la idea de ir a la cocina pero aquello le acercaba demasiado a la sala de estar. La opción más segura era el baño.

Contuvo la respiración al escuchar las bisagras chirriar ligeramente, pero nada más pasó. Un paso tentativo sobre el suelo del pasillo y después otro. Daryl se deslizó por la casa como un auténtico fantasma.

Mantenía los brazos abiertos, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la pared a medida que avanzaba hacia el baño. Se coló en el interior del servicio sin molestarse en encender la luz.

Alcanzó el taburete sobre el que su madre se afanaba en subirle para enseñarle a limpiarse los dientes en condiciones, y se colocó de puntillas sobre él. Alcanzó el interruptor de la pequeña luz sobre el espejo y lo presionó. Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo mientras éstos se ajustaban a la incipiente luz.

Parpadeó molesto varias veces y finalmente giró el grifo del agua dejando que un fino de agua silencioso saliera de él. Metió sus manos bajo la fría agua, sonriendo aliviado por el contraste de temperatura. Se mojó la cara, la nuca, la frente. Se refrescó el pecho pero la espalda… El calor que irradiaba de ella era insoportable.

Se mojó la mano derecha y aferrándose al borde del espejo, alzó el brazo hasta alcanzar con su mano sus omoplatos.

Daryl sintió la sangre congelársele en las venas. Segundos después todo pareció acelerarse al igual que él. Tan pronto había estado subido al taburete como se encontraba en el suelo, con el taburete caído entre sus pies y la respiración acelerada que no lograba llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

La puerta del servicio se abrió de golpe y sus gemidos de sorpresa se convirtieron en unos de miedo al ver la expresión sombría de su padre en el hueco.

- ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo levantado?- Daryl tartamudeó una excusa pero estaba aún demasiado asustado como para hablar con normalidad.

Will entró en el baño, apartó el taburete de un manotazo y le agarró de un brazo poniéndole en pie con violencia, golpeándose con el lavabo en el codo. Siseó de dolor ganándose un apretón más fuerte en su extremidad.

- Yo me encargo.- Daryl miró con lágrimas en los ojos a su madre quien había aparecido de forma repentina. – He dicho que yo me encargo.- Dijo la mujer con vehemencia obligando a Will a salir del baño mientras ella se acercaba a su hijo para secarle las lágrimas.

- Si lo sigues tratando como un maldito niño nunca va a crecer.- Le espetó el hombre con sarcasmo saliendo de allí de vuelta hacia la sala de estar para ver el combate.

Mary Anne sonrió a su hijo menor y le besó la frente, arrugando el ceño en cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto con su piel.

- Estás ardiendo… Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?- Daryl apretó los labios negando con la cabeza, un par de lágrimas se escurrieron de la comisura de sus ojos por sus mejillas.- ¿Qué te pasa, mi vida?

- No… No lo sé, mamá…- Daryl se abrazó a su madre con fuerza olvidándose que no llevaba su camiseta encima y que ella vería lo que él había sentido instantes antes.- Duele mucho.- Sollozó contra su camisón, aferrándose a él mientras sentía el roce suave de las manos de su madre en la piel de su espalda.

Daryl pudo sentir el latir acelerado del corazón de su madre contra su mejilla, cerró los ojos con miedo a lo que la mirada de Mary Anne pudiera reflejar.

- Tranquilo, cariño.- Dijo la mujer con voz entrecortada acunándole contra su pecho sin poder evitar que las lágrimas también brotaran de sus ojos.- Estoy aquí. Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.- Le prometió ella sin titubear besando el pelo de su hijo, acariciándoselo, dejando que el pequeño llorara entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em>No sé exactamente cuánto se va a alargar esto pero no demasiado. Tengo ya un poco adelantado la siguiente parte así que espero no tardar en actualizar. En el próximo capítulo sabréis con exactitud qué es lo que se cuece en la "mansión" Dixon.<em>

_¡Gracias por leer a quien se haya atrevido! Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, idea, bufido dicho con educación claro, será más que bien recibido._

_Gracias Cass por animarme a subir esta fumada de crack ;)_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	2. No he hecho nada

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis.

Es probable que quizá los personajes estén un tanto fuera de su tiesto habitual, disculpas de antemano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Arrugó la nariz al sentir un suave cosquilleo en la punta de su nariz. Por más que movía su nariz con los ojos cerrados algo seguía rozándola. La hundió en la almohada, intentando alejarla de lo que quisiera que fuera que estaba intentando robarle unos minutos más de sueño. Estaba muerto de sueño.

Subió la mano que tenía apoyada contra su pecho hasta aferrar la funda de la almohada, sintiendo el mismo cosquilleo de su nariz contra la palma de su mano. Frunció el ceño somnoliento y entreabrió los ojos levantando la mano, desvelando una pequeña, suave y brillante pluma de color plomizo. Daryl se incorporó en la cama, la sábana rodó hasta su cintura mientras hincaba su mano izquierda sobre el colchón. Tomó con dedos tentativos la pluma, la sujetó entre su dedo índice y pulgar. La miró con curiosidad.

Se humedeció los labios desviando su mirada hacia la ventana cerrada y después hacia la puerta igualmente cerrada.

Escuchó un ronquido de Merle quien se removió entre sueños murmurando algo ininteligible.

Daryl se llevó el pulgar a la boca y mordisqueó la piel que bordeaba la uña, la pluma depositada con suavidad frente a sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo moviendo su mano izquierda con cierta reticencia hacia su espalda. La piel se había enfriado al despertarse y el roce de sus dedos le arrancó un escalofrío. Apresó su labio inferior entre sus dientes al ascender desde la parte baja de su espalda hacia sus omoplatos.

Su mentón comenzó a temblar al sentir algo suave y cálido rozar la punta de sus dedos, no tardó en reconocer el tacto de otra pluma. Siguió ascendiendo sintiendo la forma de más y más plumas colocadas estratégicamente conformando dos pequeñas alas de color plomizo.

El niño abrió sus ojos repletos de lágrimas y miró por encima de su hombro cómo la curvatura superior de las alas se movía ante su gesto, extendiéndolas ligeramente.

Daryl se tumbó de nuevo en la cama abrazándose a su estómago dejando que las alas cubrieran uno de sus brazos y parte de su rostro, ayudándole así a ocultar las lágrimas.

- ¿Pero qué cojones…?

Daryl se encogió sobre el colchón pegando sus rodillas contra su pecho, su ala derecha se desplegó como un escudo sobre su silueta mientras miraba con auténtico pavor a su hermano mayor. Merle parpadeó confundido, rascándose la cabeza sentándose en la orilla de la cama aún somnoliento. Su bostezo se quedó a medio camino y parpadeó repetidas veces, agitando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué coño es…?

El mayor de los Dixon se puso en pie y dio un tentador paso en dirección a la cama de su hermano menor quien no hizo mas que encogerse todavía más sobre sí mismo. Estaba al borde del colchón a punto de caerse.

Los dedos de Daryl se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas, un ala encogida sobre su silueta y la otra extendida asomando por su costado.

- ¿Te has tragado un puto pájaro, enano? ¿O te has cosido sus malditas plumas a la espalda?- Le espetó Merle arrancándole la sábana de las manos con fuerza.

Daryl soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Como acto reflejo sus alas le envolvieron, protegiéndole.

- ¡No te escondas!- Le espetó dándole un tirón a la punta de una pluma. Daryl sintió una punzada de dolor atravesar el ala hasta golpear su espina dorsal.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES!- Le gritó rodando sobre el colchón hasta caer por la orilla del mismo al suelo, la cama entre ambos hermanos.

Daryl afianzó los pies en el suelo y se frotó las mejillas secando las lágrimas que aún permanecían adheridas a su rostro. A su espalda, las alas se abrieron en toda su extensión arqueándose en posición de defensa al ver a Merle dar un paso hacia el lateral para sortear el obstáculo que les separaba.

La punta de cada pluma era blanquecina e invitaba a ser rozada pero Daryl no quería que nadie le tocase, ni si quiera su hermano. Pequeñas motas blancas salpicaban algunas de ellas, perdiéndose entre las diferentes capas. .

Cuando Merle estaba a punto de alcanzarle, la puerta de la habitación se abrió congelándoles en sus posiciones. Las alas se contrajeron en su espalda pero no con la suficiente rapidez ( y tampoco eran tan pequeñas como para no verlas aún encogidas) como para que Mary Anne no pudiera verlas.

Daryl dio un tentativo paso hacia atrás por si no aparecía sola, pero la mujer se coló en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El niño se movió inquieto, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, los dedos de una mano jugueteando con los de la otra.

- Merle, ve a ducharte.- Dijo la mujer con voz autoritaria que no daba pie a réplica.

No sin antes farfullar unas cuantas maldiciones y algo parecido a un "enano plumoso", el mayor de los chicos salió de la habitación con ropa limpia para cambiarse. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda por encima de su hombro.

Daryl se sintió algo más relajado haciendo que las alas se reacomodaran en su espalda dejando que la mirada curiosa de su madre pudiera echarles un vistazo mejor.

- Yo no… No he hecho nada, mamá.- Susurró en voz baja agachando la mirada a sus manos.- Lo prometo, no sé cómo…

El niño cerró los ojos y encogió sus hombros al ver los pies de su madre acercarse a él y una mano extenderse en su dirección.

Daryl parpadeó confuso, y sintió un escalofrío bien diferente al provocado por Merle ante el leve roce de la mano de su madre por contorno de una de sus alas. Su gesto fue delicado, casi logró arrancarle un suspiro de satisfacción por la suavidad con la que la tocaba. Sintió un cosquilleó recorrerle el cuerpo entero desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca.

- Mi pequeño angelito…- Le escuchó susurrar a su madre segundos antes de sentir sus labios besar su pelo con suavidad.- Todo irá bien.- Le abrazó con cuidado de no dañar las plumas jóvenes que decoraban su espalda.

Daryl rodeó la cintura de su madre con sus menudos brazos, envolviéndola con las alas a su vez. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara al roce de sus dedos entre su pelo y los besos que siguieron aterrizando en él mientras susurraba lo hermoso que era.

El niño se aferró con fuerza al camisón de su madre, hundió su nariz en la tela aspirando en profundidad, dejando que la familiaridad de su olor le relajara.

Mary Anne apartó la cabeza de su hijo de él para poder mirarle con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa calmada.

- Vamos a tener que buscarte ropa nueva.- Dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa a la par que Daryl arrugaba la nariz en un mohín.

* * *

><p><em>Antes de nada, gracias a quienes leísteis el primer capítulo, a quien lo comentó y a quien no llamó a un psiquiátrico para que vinieran a buscarme. Es todo un detalle de vuestra parte. A quien creo que he escrito esto bajo el efecto de algún psicotrópico le diré que se equivoca, aunque quizá los más de 30º tengan algo que ver.<em>

_Sí, Daryl tiene plumas. Sí, le han salido alas. Y sí, de momento (y tal vez por siempre jamás, quién sabe) no tiene una explicación aparente. ¿Por qué lo he hecho así? Porque me dio el siroco y siempre quise escribir algo en esta línea y al final, lo he hecho. ¿Por qué la madre no le llama anticristo al verlas? Porque ya tiene bastante con el marido y él es "su polluelo" XD En fin*Hago la danza de la alegría *_

_Bueno, tengo más o menos bastante adelantado así que no creo que tarde tampoco mucho en subir la siguiente parte. Sigo sin saber cuánto durará esto, tened paciencia conmigo si podéis, sé que es pedir mucho después de lo leído pero… jejejeje _

_Hasta luego cocodrilos, ¡gracias por leer! _


	3. Aguja e hilo

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis.

Es probable que quizá los personajes estén un tanto fuera de su tiesto habitual, disculpas de antemano. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Daryl se movió en lo alto del taburete con cuidado de no caerse, dándole así la espalda a su madre quien sujetaba varios alfileres entre los labios. Daryl giró su cuello y parte de su cuerpo para poder ver lo que su madre estaba haciendo, pero ella se apresuró en corregirle con un suave empujón.

- Estate quieto o acabaré pinchándote.- Le advirtió ella con la voz acolchada al sujetar los alfileres.

- Es que quiero ver…- Pidió Daryl con voz acaramelada, ese tono de voz que usaba cuando quería algo. Pero en esa ocasión su madre no iba a claudicar con tanta facilidad.

- Pronto acabo, tranquilo.- Le aseguró Mary Anne colocando dos alfileres más entorno al nacimiento del ala en su espalda pero sin tocar ni una sola pluma.

Daryl agachó la cabeza en un gesto dramático, apoyando su mentón contra su pecho. Alzó la mirada entre el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

Ya no se asustaba o sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago que amenazaba con inundar sus ojos de lágrimas cuando las veía allí, a su espalda. Ahora se esforzaba en aguantar una sonrisa divertida cada vez que sentía una pluma acariciar su mano o su cara obligándole a despertarse aunque el sol aún no hubiera salido. Ahora se entretenía tocando las plumas plomizas, maravillándose con su textura, sus formas, los leves cambios en su tonalidad…

El reflejo de su sonrisa en el espejo se amplió cuando recordó el primer baño que se dio en la bañera, con dos de sus juguetes preferidos y con su madre asegurándose de que su padre no estuviera cerca mientras el niño chapoteaba entre risas. El agua resbalaba por sus plumas que parecían no terminar de mojarse por completo, dato que atesoró en su memoria para futuras ocasiones. Recordó el sonido de la risa de su madre y el grito de sorpresa que soltó cuando sin ser consciente de ello, replegó las alas para luego extenderlas en un gesto seco que salpicó a la mujer. Daryl escondió su risa tras sus manos, las alas acunando su rostro sonriente de pelo empapado pegado contra su frente.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Escuchó la voz de su madre y vio su rostro sonriente asomarse por el costado de una de sus alas. Daryl se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza, apretando los labios entre sí.

- Bueno,- Mary Anne le dio un suave apretón a su pantorrilla derecha.- Creo que ya está. Vamos a probar si va bien.- Le dijo ayudándole a girar sobre el taburete para que por fin pudiera ver en el reflejo del espejo del baño lo que su madre había estado haciendo.

La boca del niño se abrió con sorpresa, sus cejas se alzaron casi hasta desaparecer en el nacimiento de su pelo en la frente. A su espalda su madre había logrado arreglar la tela de su camiseta para que sus alas pudieran atravesarla, para después ajustar la prenda en torno a ellas sin dañarlas. Daryl giró más su cabeza y se colocó de puntillas en el taburete para poder ver mejor, una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en su cara que amenazaba con partirla en dos.

Mary Anne apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo quien volvió su vista al frente encontrándose con su mirada serena. Daryl estiró los brazos obligándole a acercarse a él y así poder colgarse de su cuello en un abrazo fuerte. Hundió su pequeña nariz en su cuello, sus plumas acariciaron el rostro de su madre ante la cercanía y la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

- Gracias mamá.- Le susurró al oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Mary Anne le besó la nariz, riendo al ver cómo el niño se afanaba en frotársela nada más hacerlo.

- Tendrás que llevar una sudadera encima de ellas…- Comentó la mujer viendo a Daryl asentir. Un pensamiento apareció en su cabeza que le hizo volver a mirar a su madre con cierta aprensión.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cómo… cómo las escondo de papá?

La voz de Daryl era casi un murmullo inaudible pero llegó con claridad a oídos de Mary Anne Dixon quien apretó los labios con cierta preocupación.

Apartó el pelo de su rostro pudiendo ver sin obstáculos sus ojos azules, brillantes, calmados como el día en que llegó a ese mundo y lo acunó por primera vez contra su pecho. Ya entonces supo que sería especial, que había algo diferente en él. Will le dijo que era una vaca estúpida, que aquel niño sería tan inútil como el otro. Se equivocaba, ninguno de ellos era un inútil.

Mary Anne le miró con expresión determinada, enmarcó el rostro de Daryl entre sus manos y le sonrió.

- Ya pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí vengo de madrugada con el capítulo 3 de esta entrega digna de un documental animal jajaja No en serio, gracias por leer esta paranoia mental que me he montado. Espero que a pesar de la rareza y de que quizá los personajes no parezcan del todo ellos mismos, os esté gustando.<em>

_Disculpad que el capítulo quedara algo más corto que los anteriores ^^ estuve a punto de poner esta parte con el segundo y al final no lo hice._

_En fin, gracias por leer y vuestros comentarios :)_

_¡Nos vemos pronto de nuevo!_


	4. Mochuelo

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis, y por tanto habrá cosillas un poco "extrañas".

Es probable que quizá los personajes estén un tanto fuera de su tiesto habitual, disculpas de antemano. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Daryl se encogió inquieto sobre la hierba bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de su hermano situado de pie frente a él apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Merle mantenía sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho mirándole en silencio, mientras el más joven alternaba su mirada de un punto a otro cada pocos segundos, aventurándose de vez en cuando a fijar sus ojos en la silueta de su hermano mayor.

Estaban solos. Ni Will ni Mary Anne estaban en casa en ese momento y Daryl había aceptado la idea de Merle de adentrarse en los bosques para pasar la tarde. No tenían nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad?

Daryl se levantó del suelo limpiándose la suciedad de los pantalones. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera que llevaba medio abrochada.

- ¿No tienes calor, mochuelo?- Las cejas de Daryl se unieron sobre su ceño fruncido, queriendo asesinar con la mirada a Merle al escuchar el tono jocoso con el que había formulado la pregunta.

- No soy ningún mochuelo.- Le replicó el niño con voz firme, apuñando sus dedos en el interior de los bolsillos.

- ¿Y entonces qué eres, Darylina?- Preguntó Merle empujándose con la planta del pie contra el tronco para erguirse y dar varios pasos hacia él.

Daryl dio un imperceptible paso en sentido contrario pero el árbol contra el que se había mantenido le impedía alejarse más de su hermano. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Sintió la tela de la sudadera moverse a la par que sus alas escondidas bajo ella, inquietas.

A cada paso que daba Merle en su dirección la ansiedad trepaba por sus entrañas, un cosquilleo se apoderaba de sus extremidades, concentrándose en el nacimiento de las alas a su espalda. No sabía qué era lo que su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera pero sentía un vacío en su estómago, como cuando se asomaba de la rama más alta de un árbol y miraba hacia el suelo. Daryl tragó grueso identificando esa nueva sensación:_ quería echar a volar_.

Alzó la mirada hacia su hermano, sin amilanarse, sin dejar que la diferencia de estatura y peso le asustaran. No iba a dejarle pensar que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, llamarle como le viniera en gana. Y mucho menos iba a dejarle reírse de sus alas.

Escuchó a Merle bufar y darle un punta-pie a la tierra, aterrizando ésta sobre una pluma que se le había caído. Daryl rotó sus hombros sin cambiar su postura, sin darle demasiada importancia a aquella pluma en un inicio plomiza que comenzaba a adquirir un tono más parduzco. Que perdiera alguna pequeña pluma no era para alarmarse, su madre se lo había asegurado.

- Te he preguntado que qué eres.- Siseó su hermano mayor parado frente a él a menos de un metro de distancia, con cierta mofa e ira enmascarada.

- No lo sé.- Confesó él en voz baja sin apartar sus ojos azules de los de Merle. Éste le pegó un empujón contra el tronco del árbol y le agarró del frente de la camiseta.

- A la gente no le salen alas porque sí, hermanito…- Le susurró contra su cara, sus narices casi se rozaban.

- No sé por qué han salido, lo prometo.- Contestó con voz temblorosa sin poder evitarlo.

No entendía por qué Merle se enfadaba. Podía llegar a comprender porque su padre querría arrancárselas de cuajo si las veía, o le dejaría marchar al bosque con cierta ventaja y luego saldría tras él con su escopeta cargada. Pero… ¿Merle?

Daryl agachó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en los pies de su hermano mayor, aquel que había cuidado de él decenas de veces cuando su madre trabajaba y su padre había bebido más de la cuenta. Apoyó las palmas de su mano sobre la corteza del árbol a su espalda, dejando que ésta rasgara la piel al aferrarse a ella, a la espera. De un golpe. Un insulto. Un bufido. Lo que fuera. Lo que fuera.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos al intuir cómo alzaba una de sus manos. Sin poder remediarlo el cuerpo de Daryl reaccionó por sí solo, temblando ligeramente a la espera del consabido golpe. Tal vez recayera en su coronilla o en su nuca. U optara por una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda que hiciera que la derecha acabara golpeada al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Apretó los labios, se los mordió hasta rasgar la piel. Sintió las plumas agitarse bajo la sudadera, intentando envolver su pequeño cuerpo en su calidez y protegerle.

Reprimió un sollozo. Los Dixon no lloran. Él lo sabía. Su padre lo sabía. Merle también. Todos lo sabían.

Cuando creyó que el nudo del estómago iba a cortarle el aliento al ascender hasta su garganta arañándola a su paso; la mano de Merle aterrizó en su nuca con fuerza pero no de forma violenta. De un fuerte tirón enterró el rostro de Daryl en su camiseta blanca y palmeó su espalda con un cuidado que creyó que no volvería a experimentar en su propia piel una vez comenzó a hablar.

De los labios de Daryl salió un suspiro de sorpresa que fue amortiguado contra la tela de la camiseta de su hermano.

Merle no abrió la boca, ni le ofreció palabras de consuelo como su madre. Él no malgastaba palabras en cursiladas y ñoñerías. Su hermano no le dijo que todo saldría bien o que, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Merle se mantuvo en silencio, una mano en su nuca y la otra sobre sus alas con varias capas de ropa separándoles. Lo sostuvo contra su pecho sin retenerlo. Su dedo pulgar acarició su nuca sin razón aparente. Un suspiro escapó de entre sus dientes acompañando las únicas palabras que le escucharía decirle en lo que quedaba de tarde.

- Al viejo no le va a hacer ni puta gracia cuando lo sepa… - Sus dedos rascaron el nacimiento de su pelo, cosquilleándole la piel.- Ni puta gracia, Darylina.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que buena parte de mi cariño hacia los Dixon (sobre todo hacia el hermano mayor) se lo debo a Gato Jazz, así que gracias por ello <em>

_Puede que penséis que Merle es demasiado blando, para mí, en esta versión, en mi cabeza, Daryl consigue sacarle ese lado "más suave" que tanto le echa en cara en un futuro al enano. En el fondo los hermanos se quieren como la trucha al trucho vamos._

_Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo esto a pesar de la rareza jejeje_

_¡Nos vemos! _


	5. Alzar el vuelo

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis, y por tanto habrá cosillas un poco "extrañas".

Es probable que quizá los personajes estén un tanto fuera de su tiesto habitual, disculpas de antemano. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Movió los dedos en el interior de las zapatillas desgastadas. De cuclillas sobre una rama, Daryl se agarraba a la misma con ambas manos, su mirada alternándose entre la hierba varios metros bajo él y el rostro de su hermano mayor a sus pies.

El niño se humedeció los labios mirando de soslayo la sombra que sus alas proyectaban en el suelo. Agitó sus hombros obligándolas a desplegarse en toda su extensión, su pecho se hinchó con una sensación que poco a poco iba anidando en sus entrañas con el paso del tiempo: confianza.

Sintió la suave brisa colarse entre la copa de los árboles, acariciándole el pelo y las plumas arrancándole un escalofrió de alivio al refrescar su cuerpo bajo ese calor sofocante.

Esuchó a Merle soltar un bufido descruzando sus brazos en un gesto de hastío.

- ¿Vas a agitar tus alas de una vez o esperamos a mañana, hermanito?

Daryl le sacó la lengua y tamborileó sus dedos sobre la corteza de la rama en la que se encontraba agazapado.

Había visto fotografías y dibujos en varios libros sobre pájaros, incluso había logrado atisbar algún trozo de un documental de aves antes de que su padre apareciera y se apoderara del mando del televisor.

Reacomodó sus zapatillas en la rama, sus alas se recolocaron en la posición necesaria para poder volar. La luz se colaba entre las hojas haciendo brillar su plumaje parduzco ya exento de esa pelusa infantil que tantas mofas le había granjeado con Merle.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y los abrió de nuevo soltando sus manos de la rama y echándose hacia delante. Una sonrisa amplia se abrió paso en su rostro en cuanto sintió su cuerpo flotar mientras planeó por unos segundos.

Pero esos segundos pasaron, y en cuanto batió las alas sintió el pánico apoderarse de él. Las alas no se coordinaron, se asustó, se desequilibró y cayó al suelo con un gran quejido de dolor.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de Merle acercándose a él entre carcajadas. Le ayudó a darse la vuelta en el suelo y así poder examinar los resultados de su primer y fatídico vuelo. Una brecha en una ceja, hierba y flores entre las plumas, varias magulladuras en sus brazos desnudos. Apretó los labios para no echarse a llorar con la mirada vuelta a la copa de los árboles y sus alas doloridas extendidas sobre la hierba.

- Venga hermanito, no te ofusques.- Le animó Merle sin dejar de sonreír ayudándole a ponerse en pie. Le quitó las hierbas del pelo y le reajustó algunas plumas de sus alas.- Era tu primer intento, no has nacido sabiendo volar.- Daryl agachó la cabeza desviando la mirada. Merle le buscó los ojos para continuar hablando.- ¿Vas a rendirte tan fácilmente? Joder, pensaba que tenía un tío como hermano y no una nenaza cobarde que al primer golpe se va con las plumas entre las piernas a llorarle a mamaíta. – Le dio una palmada en el pecho haciéndole encogerse sobre sí mismo, ganándose una mirada furibunda.- Menos llorar y más volar.- Le obligó a darse la vuelta y le dio un empujón hacia el tronco del árbol.- Venga, a escalar, Mochuelo.

- No me llames Mochuelo.- Masculló Daryl entre dientes zafándose de la mano de Merle, aferrándose a la corteza para comenzar a trepar.

- Te llamaré como quiera, Darylina, que para algo soy tu hermano mayor.- Comentó en tono jocoso el chico con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Daryl resopló agarrándose a la primera rama y de ahí a la siguiente hasta alcanzar una buena altura para un segundo intento. Con el paso un tanto más inseguro avanzó por la rama elegida colocándose de nuevo de cuclillas sobre ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior agitando las alas para que se abrieran de nuevo, pero en una postura algo diferente a la anterior. Rogó a Dios o a quien quiera que fuera el culpable de que le hubieran crecido, para que ésta vez no mordiera el polvo de manera tan brusca.

Secó la sangre de la brecha en su frente con su mano derecha.

- No te asustes ni pienses que te la vas a dar, Mochuelo.- Le dijo Merle con calma desde el suelo.- Imagina que… - Daryl le miró esperando su respuesta.- Imagina que eres un pájaro y…- Merle se rascó el mentón pensativo.- ¿Recuerdas cuando el viejo nos llevó a cazar hace unos meses?- El niño asintió.- ¿Recuerdas aquel águila que vimos…? ¿Cómo echó a volar desde aquel peñasco?- Daryl volvió a asentir mirando hacia el suelo, recordando la imagen de aquel ave alzando el vuelo.- Intenta hacer lo mismo.

Daryl asintió y cerró los ojos recordando aquel día.

_El sol había apretado desde primera hora de la mañana pegando sus camisetas a sus espaldas por culpa del sudor. La hierba seca arañaba sus brazos desnudos mientras se abrían paso por ella, pegando ese polvillo tan molesto a su cara y extremidades._

_Su padre había abierto la expedición yendo en cabeza, Merle tras él y Daryl en la retaguardia. El silencio con el que caminaban les daba la oportunidad de escuchar el trino de cualquier pájaro o el roce de las patas de los animales mientras caminaban por las cercanías._

_Un pequeño graznido atrajo la atención de los tres, quienes se volvieron hacia un peñasco cercano. En la cumbre, sobre una gran piedra con manchas de musgo seco, se posaba un águila oteando el horizonte. Will no tardó en echar a andar, el movimiento atrajo la atención del ave quien abrió las alas, las batió y alzó el vuelo hasta alcanzar una corriente y así poder planear por el cielo en busca de una presa con la que matar su apetito._

_Daryl se quedó ensimismado viendo al ave volar alto, alejándose de ellos, girando y girando de forma magistral. La punta de alguna de sus plumas parecían curvadas por el viento pero el águila seguía planeando con suavidad, con una gracilidad que parecía casi antinatural. Un pescozón en su nuca le hizo encoger sus hombros hasta casi rozar las orejas. Merle a su lado soltó una sonora carcajada._

_- Deja de mirar al pájaro, enano. Nosotros nunca vamos a levantar los pies del suelo.- Le advirtió con su dedo índice a escasas pulgadas de su nariz. – Que no se te olvide._

El niño reajustó sus pies en la rama, se elevó ligeramente de su posición de cuclillas y se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez lo mismo: Te equivocaste, Merle.

Su grito de furia contenida, de ansias de llegar más allá de lo que todos pensaban que podría hacer, de ganas de darles con sus alas en la cara y decirles "no soy torpe, soy algo más que nada"; resonó entre los árboles.

- ¡Wohaaaa!- Gritó Merle echándose hacia atrás viéndole lograr planear unos segundos antes de comenzar a perder altura pero con más suavidad que en su primer salto, logrando aterrizar sobre sus pies de forma atropellada y algo desequilibrada.

El chico corrió hacia su hermano quien con piernas temblorosas comenzaba a curvar sus labios en una gran sonrisa alzando el rostro hacia él.

- ¡Lo he hecho!- Dijo eufórico alzando las manos sobre su cabeza dando un pequeño salto acompañado de una batida de alas que le elevó más de lo habitual del suelo antes de aterrizar en él.

- ¡ESE ES MI MOCHUELO!- Le espetó con un rugido Merle revolviéndole el pelo, frotándole los nudillos en la coronilla entre los quejidos del niño.

- ¡Suéltame!- Decía intentando sonar serio pero sin poder evitar echarse a reír en cuanto Merle le cogió en volandas de la cintura dándole una vuelta completa.

Le dejó de nuevo en el suelo y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Daryl.

- Una vez más, hermanito.- Sonrió con la mirada brillante.- Una vez más, bate esas alas y vuela tan alto como puedas.- Daryl asintió entusiasmado, animado por el apoyo de Merle, inundado por la euforia de ese segundo salto con mejores resultados.

El niño corrió hacia el árbol y trepó a gran velocidad, impulsándose con las alas para poder subir con más rapidez. Equilibró sus pasos sobre las alas con las manos en cruz y se mantuvo de pie sobre la rama preparado para saltar. Miró a su hermano a sus pies, varios metros más lejos que en el salto anterior.

- ¡Venga, Mochuelo!- Merle dio varias palmadas, Daryl pateó la rama un par de veces y saltó con toda la energía y la valentía que su diminuto cuerpo eran capaces de soportar.

Y en esta ocasión sí que lo sintió. El batir de las alas haciendo que se elevara en vez de planear simplemente, ese roce de la brisa que se metió entre sus plumas alzándole varios metros por encima de su posición agazapada en el árbol. Un nuevo embate de las alas y escuchó la risa de Merle a sus pies, colocándose las manos junto a la boca para que su voz lograra alcanzarle.

- ¡Vuela alto, enano!

Daryl sonrió y cerró los ojos breves segundos dejando que la sensación de vacío en la boca de su estómago, esa sensación de que estaba flotando le invadiera.

¡Estaba volando!

Dio un pequeño chillido de alegría atreviéndose a extender sus brazos a la par que sus alas. Agitó la cabeza apartándose el pelo de la cara mirando hacia arriba hacia el final de la copa de los árboles, allí donde el cielo era más azul y el sol parecía calentar con más fuerza. ¡Quería llegar allí arriba! ¡Quería averiguar cuán alto podía volar! ¡Quería ir a….!

Sus alas batieron con más rapidez contrarrestando el cansancio que se le vino encima con fuerza al ser su primer vuelo real. Si no descendía rápido iba a terminar con algún hueso roto y tal vez alguna de las dos alas magullada también.

Con pena, y sin despegar su mirada azul del nítido cielo, comenzó a descender, su pierna derecha flexionada preparada para apoyarse con suavidad.

Sus alas se alzaron cerrando el ángulo de separación entre ellas en cuanto la punta de su zapatilla rozó el suelo. Se apartó el pelo de la cara de un manotazo mientras veía a Merle acercarse a él con una gran sonrisa.

- Ha sido…- Merle incapaz de articular palabra le palmeó el hombro y le revolvió el pelo una vez más. Daryl dio un resoplido logrando que varios mechones aterrizaran de vuelta en su cabeza sin molestarle.- Esto lo tiene que ver, mamá.

Daryl se recolocó el bajo de la camiseta que su madre le había arreglado y recogió la sudadera del suelo, donde la había dejado nada más adentrarse lo suficiente entre los árboles para no ser visto. Tras varias intentonas logró terminar de vestirse ocultando las alas al resto de personas.

Los hermanos echaron a andar entre los árboles. Daryl caminaba con una media sonrisa que no lograba ser completa al recordar ese momento en el que casi logra cruzar la línea invisible marcada por la copa de los árboles. Merle a su lado comentaba cómo le había visto dar un par de bandazos, que Daryl no tardó en apresurarse a negar echándole la culpa a una corriente repentina. Entre reproches, menciones a su "grácil vuelo de mochuelo" "tienes que comer menos bocadillos si quieres volar alto" "si no cierras la boca nunca te llevaré conmigo" "¿llevarme volando? ¡Ja! ¿Con esos bracitos?"; y risas al recordar su primer vuelo fallido, llegaron de vuelta a su casa.

Ambos chicos vieron el rostro de su madre a través de la ventana de la cocina y respiraron aliviados al comprobar que la camioneta de su padre no estaba aparcada.

- ¡Tenemos algo que enseñarte mamá!- Le gritó Daryl a su madre con el rostro pegado al cristal dándole un susto.

En cuanto vio sus rostros sonrientes se tragó el grito que iba a darles por asustarla de esa manera, se secó las manos en el trapo de cocina y salió al jardín para averiguar qué querían mostrarle.

Daryl le cogió de una mano y tironeó de ella mientras Merle les seguía los pasos con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Tengo que hacer la cena.- Les advirtió viendo que le llevaban hacia el bosque.

- La cena puede esperar.- Dijo Merle haciendo que su madre le mirara curiosa.- Esto tienes que verlo.

* * *

><p>Esa noche tras darle un beso de buenas noches a Merle "ya estoy mayor para que me beses como a un crío de cinco años", Mary Anne se acercó a la cama de su hijo pequeño y se sentó en la orilla de la misma.<p>

La mujer sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su hijo, casi inamovible desde que le habían llevado al bosque para enseñarle que era capaz de volar. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y le besó la frente junto a la herida que se había hecho al caer. Antes de que pudiera separarse, Daryl le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le susurró al oído.

- Te quiero, mamá.- Ella besó su mejilla con una sonrisa y le miró a los ojos.

- Y yo a ti, angelito.- Daryl arrugó la nariz sin dejar de sonreír al escucharle llamarle así.

- Es mejor que Mochuelo…- Susurró el niño para sí.- Así me llama Merle.- Le explicó Daryl al ver su mirada de confusión. Mary Anne rio mirando la espalda de su hijo mayor cubierta por la sábana. – Pero me da igual.- Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque prefiero el tuyo…- Dijo ruborizándose, llevándose el pulgar a los labios.

- No te muerdas las uñas.- Le recriminó ella sacándole el dedo de la boca metiéndolo bajo la sábana.- Vamos, es tarde, intenta descansar. Hoy ha sido un gran día.- Besó su frente una vez más antes de levantarse y apagar la luz de la mesita de noche. – Buenas noches, chicos.

- Buenas noches.- Farfulló Merle entre bostezos.

- Buenas noches, mamá.- Contestó Daryl frotando su mejilla contra la almohada, sonriendo al sentir el roce de una pluma contra sus pantorrillas.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el rostro de su madre cuando le vio alzar el vuelo por primera vez. El sueño no tardó en llevarle consigo.

* * *

><p><em>Imagino ese primer momento en que los pies se separan de la rama como ese vuelco al estómago que me da cada vez que monto en un avión y despega *-* Debe ser una sensación alucinante el hacer algo así sin cacharros metálicos de por medio como cualquier pajarillo jajaja<em>

_Tenía que poner un suceso así en esta loca historia, no podía faltar ese primer vuelo supervisado por su hermano mayor._

_Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlo._

_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y vuestros comentarios!_


	6. No soy ningún ángel

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis, y por tanto habrá cosillas un poco "extrañas".

Es probable que quizá los personajes estén un tanto fuera de su tiesto habitual, disculpas de antemano. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

Se descolgó el asa izquierda de la mochila mirando por encima de su hombro para comprobar que la puerta de los baños permanecía cerrada. Dio varios pasos sobre los azulejos, agachándose para poder asegurarse de que nadie había tras las puertas entornadas o cerradas.

Apoyó la mochila contra la pared junto a los lavabos. Iba a llegar tarde a clase pero el picor era incesante y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

Miró una vez más hacia la puerta escuchando el timbre que anunciaba que todos los alumnos debían apresurarse a entrar en clase. El niño abrió el grifo del agua fría y se remojo las manos tras quitarse la sudadera con cuidado, dejándola a su lado sobre la mochila. Cuando alzó su mirada hacia el reflejo del espejo sintió una leve punzada de pavor al ver las alas extendidas a su espalda.

Una nueva mirada y Daryl se apresuró a colar su mano remojada en agua fría entre su camiseta y el nacimiento de las alas. Era una postura incómoda y no lograba alcanzar el punto exacto que tantos picores le estaba provocando. Se dio la vuelta, la espalda hacia el espejo y alzó la tela de la camiseta viendo la piel enrojecida.

Sus dedos rozaron un punto en el que la piel parecía en carne viva. Un siseó escapó de entre sus labios.

Una carcajada se escuchó con claridad entre las cuatro paredes alicatadas. Daryl se bajó la camiseta con rapidez y se agachó en busca de la sudadera para colocársela de nuevo. Pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido. No se había percatado, se había distraído, no había prestado la atención que su madre y hermano le habían repetido una y otra vez, debía estar centrada en mantener las alas escondidas bajo la ropa. Había fallado como un niño pequeño y estúpido. Se mordió el labio inferior viendo a Jimmy, uno de los matones de cursos superiores que nunca perdía la oportunidad de mofarse de sus ropas prestadas y sus zapatillas gastadas.

Jimmy se pasó una mano por la boca mirándole como un león a una gacela, sonrisa abierta y ganas de devorarle, destrozarle, hacerle añicos. Daryl alzó el mentón sin querer darle a entender que temía sus golpes o sus palabras, aunque por dentro temblara como una hoja y sus alas estuvieran preparadas para adoptar una posición defensiva en caso necesario.

- ¿Qué…- Jimmy soltó una carcajada señalándole con la mano- qué coño llevas a la espalda Dixon?

Daryl cogió la mochila y echó a andar rezando para poder esquivar al chico sin que pasara nada. Pero aún así, ¿cómo iba a evitar que lo contara por todo el colegio? El chico le agarró de la mochila, reteniéndole con fuerza, arrancándole un quejido al estamparle contra la puerta de uno de los baños que se abrió con violencia. Daryl trastabilló y se cayó al suelo, su mano derecha casi aterrizó en el interior del wc.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, enano?- Masculló el chico dándole una patada que Daryl logró esquivar de puro milagro.- ¿Qué coño escondes ahí, eh?- Le preguntó cogiéndole de la sudadera, bajándosela, intentando ver qué había debajo.

Daryl se revolvió como nunca en su vida antes, gritó, arañó sus brazos pero Jimmy era más fuerte que él y no tardó en tumbarle boca abajo en el frío suelo, su rodilla entre sus omoplatos. Agitó las piernas pero era todo en vano, logró bajarle la sudadera hasta las muñecas viendo el montón de plumas pardas moteadas en su espalda.

Escuchó una risa sarcástica y sintió algo húmedo aterrizarle contra el pelo, un escupitajo de desprecio.

- ¿Te han salido alas, imbécil?- Le preguntó el chico cogiéndole del pelo de la nuca, obligándole a separar su mejilla húmeda del suelo.

Daryl cerró los ojos y lanzó sus manos hacia la muñeca de la mano que tanto dolor le estaba provocando. Apretó los dientes al sentir un nuevo tirón que estaba seguro se había llegado algún que otro pelo con él. Un rodillazo en las costillas le robó el aliento, un puñetazo en la mejilla le hizo creer que le había roto algún hueso.

- ¿Qué clase de bicho raro eres, Dixon?

El rostro de Daryl golpeó el suelo de nuevo. El niño pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su boca al partirse el labio. Escuchó sus insultos, llamándole escoria, bicho raro y mil cosas más que no llegó a registrar hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón en una de sus alas y las manos de Jimmy entorno al nacimiento en su espalda.

Haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para enfocar y no equivocarse, Daryl acertó a darle una patada en la espinilla a Jimmy quien se agachó y soltó su agarre del ala. El pequeño Dixon aprovechó y se colocó sobre su espalda, aguantó el dolor y pateó el estómago de Jimmy lanzándolo al suelo del servicio lejos de él.

Rápido pero con movimientos torpes, Daryl se recolocó la sudadera y la camiseta desgarrada. Cogió la mochila y saltó por encima de Jimmy antes de que éste pudiera cogerlo del tobillo y retenerle allí para arrancarle las plumas una a una.

Sus pies casi no rozaban el suelo del pasillo vacío mientras lo recorría a toda prisa alejándose hacia la puerta de salida. Franqueó la puerta y no miró atrás mientras seguía corriendo rumbo a su casa con sangre en su rostro y ropas y las lágrimas amenazando con hacerle morder el suelo una vez más si no cesaban.

Sus pequeños pies corrían y corrían intentando alejarle de aquel baño, pero sobre todo intentando protegerle de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de aquel chico. Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta pero le dolían, escocían de una manera que no sería capaz de describir, porque en el fondo creía que él llevaba razón. ¿Por qué le habían salido aquellas alas? ¡Nunca había visto a nadie con alas excepto… los pájaros y los dibujos de los ángeles! Pero él no lo era por mucho que su madre se lo llamara. No era un ángel, no tenía nada que ver con Dios el roce de plumas en su espalda y su capacidad para volar. Era un monstruo. Un bicho, uno de esos seres de los que hablaban en las clases que no tenían que seguir adelante en el mundo.

Daryl se frotó el puño de la sudadera contra sus ojos secándose las lágrimas viendo la silueta de su casa no muy lejos. Apresuró el paso y se fue directo a la puerta trasera que seguro permanecía abierta. Respiró aliviado al ver que la camioneta de su padre no estaba allí. Se coló en la casa y fue directo al servicio viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su madre asomarse por el hueco de la puerta con expresión preocupada. Cerró la puerta del baño y echó el cerrojo, ignorando los pasos de su madre acercándose, sus palabras y preguntas intentando averiguar cómo se encontraba.

Dejó caer la mochila al suelo sollozando en silencio, mordiéndose el labio ya roto manchándose el pecho con la sangre. Se deshizo de la camiseta entre forcejeos y gemidos frustrados de dolor. Se quitó el resto de la ropa y abrió el grifo del agua.

- Cariño, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- Escuchó la voz amortiguada de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Daryl, cielo, abre la puerta.

Daryl hizo caso omiso a su ruego y se metió bajo el chorro de agua. No se encogió al impacto del agua fría sobre su piel, pero su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo ahogado, con cada gota de agua que rozaba los golpes que Jimmy le había provocado. Sus piernas flaquearon y se dejó caer de rodillas en el frío y húmedo suelo de la bañera, encogiéndose, abrazándose a sus rodillas flexionadas con su rostro entre ellas.

Quería desaparecer. Quería que ellas dejaran de estar ahí. Quería ser como los demás.

Miró por encima de su hombro viéndolas allí, heridas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Las plumas dobladas, sucias, salpicadas con su sangre.

Un rugido de rabia salió de lo más hondo de su pecho y cogió un manojo de ellas arrancándolas de cuajo. Gritó de dolor pero siguió quitándolas, una a una, a montones, cuantas su mano y su propia entereza le permitían coger.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Mochuelo?- Se escuchó la voz grave y autoritaria de su hermano Merle. Daryl dejó la mano cerrada entorno a un nuevo manojo de plumas, estático.- Tu madre ha dicho que abras la puerta. Ábrela.- Su tono no daba pie a réplica pero él no quería hacerle caso.

- No.- Musitó.- ¡NO!- Dijo aclarándose la garganta, elevando su tono para que pudieran oírle.- ¡NO!- Gritó y arrancó las plumas lanzándolas contra la puerta cerrada.

- ¡O ABRES LA PUTA PUERTA MOCHUELO O LA ABRO YO! Y ESO VA A SER PEOR.- Gritó Merle dando un fuerte puñetazo en ella.

- ¡Así le vas a asustar!- Le recriminó Mary Anne a su hijo mayor.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que busque un llamador de ángeles para que venga como una serpiente encantada?- Le contestó él con sorna golpeando una vez más la puerta.- ¡Darylina sólo te lo voy a decir una vez más! ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA.

Daryl negó con la cabeza siguiendo con su tarea entre lágrimas y gemidos. Un crujido, un golpe, un sonoro crack y la puerta se desencajó de su sitio y la figura de Merle entró en el servicio seguido por su madre.

El niño no levantó la mirada ni detuvo sus movimientos. En tres grandes zancadas sintió las manos de Merle apartarle las suyas de sus propias alas y agitarle el cuerpo entero.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, enano?- Daryl levantó la vista dejando que viera su rostro golpeado y herido.- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- Apretó los labios no queriendo responder. ¿De qué iba a servir?

- Mi vida, pero…

Mary Anne se apresuró a ponerle una toalla por encima y sacarlo de la bañera. Merle le ayudó en la tarea y madre e hijo se sentaron en el suelo.

Merle miró el suelo, la bañera llena de las plumas que su hermano pequeño se había arrancado mezclado con el agua y la sangre de la ducha. Cerró el grifo y se puso a buscar el botiquín para no dedicar sus energías a hacer más estropicio del que ya había sido hecho.

- Shh… Tranquilo, cariño.- Mary Anne besó el pelo de su hijo, acurrucado bajo su mentón envuelto en la toalla.- Mi pobre angelito.

- No soy ningún ángel.- Dijo con la voz rasgada Daryl sin mirarla.

- Claro que lo eres.

- ¡No lo soy!- Le espetó él clavando su mirada brillante por las lágrimas en ella.- No soy ningún ángel… No…- Su mentón temblaba, apretó los labios entre sí y agachó la cabeza ocultando las lágrimas que caían con su pelo. – Soy un bicho raro… - Merle le dio un pescozón en la nuca.- ¡Au, eso duele!- Mary Anne le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su hijo.

- Yo no tengo ningún hermano pequeño bicho raro…- Le dijo Merle tomándole del mentón, obligándole a que le mirara.- Quizá un poco nenaza con tanta lágrima y melodrama arrancándose plumas pero…- Su madre le dio una bofetada en el brazo que le hizo callarse.

- Lo que tu hermano quiere decir…- Mary Anne tocó la mejilla de Daryl para que volviera sus ojos hacia ella.- Es que te queremos tal cual eres.- Merle suspiró profundamente y rodó los ojos al escucharla. Pero en cuanto vio que Daryl le miraba asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya me he acostumbrado a tenerte a ti y tus plumas de Mochuelo por aquí…- Le dijo en tono casual rascándose el mentón.

- Pero… No soy… No soy normal.- Ante aquella afirmación Merle soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Y desde cuándo un Dixon lo es? – Daryl parpadeó con pausa, sorbiéndose la nariz mientras frotaba sus mejillas con un trozo de la toalla.- Mochuelo,- Merle dijo su mote con suavidad agachándose para quedar a su altura.- Puede que tengas alas, y puedas volar y… Pero, sigues siendo mi tocapelotas, cansino, nenaza, hermano pequeño… Así que, no eres ningún bicho raro ni nada de eso. Y el que lo diga, tendrá que hablar conmigo.- Merle apoyó su mano sobre las rodillas de Daryl.- Ahora, ¿quién te hizo esto

/*\*/*\

Días más tarde cuando Daryl por fin volvió al colegio tras varios intentos de su madre por llevarle de vuelta y convencerle de que nada malo le iba a pasar, Merle le acompañó personalmente a clase. Estando en el parking, despidiéndose de su hermano quien le daba sus últimos consejos sobre cómo derribar a un chico más grande que él, Daryl vio a Jimmy llegar con un ojo morado y una ligera cojera. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron y vio la silueta de Merle erguirse a su espalda como una torre o su ángel de la guarda, Jimmy se escabulló entre las paredes del colegio con rapidez.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Daryl al mirar a su hermano mayor.

- Somos familia enano, aunque tengas plumas.- Se excusó Merle restándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p><em>Perdonad por la espera! Me está costando un poco volver a cogerle el ritmo a este raro experimento con plumas al que le he cogido cariño *-* Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de que haya sido un poco más... triste, pero creo que era algo de esperar, ¿no?<em>

_¡Muchas gracias a quien se sigue dejando caer por aquí con sus ojos únicamente, o con un comentario bajo el brazo! Alucino cuando veo que hay gente que lee esto desde países tan dispares como Australia, Suiza, Argentina, China y tantos otros. Me alegráis el día sobremanera jajaja_

_¡Un abrazo y que tengáis un buen inicio de semana!_


	7. Como un sabueso

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis, y por tanto habrá cosillas un poco "extrañas".

Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar este fic, entré en un pequeño bloqueo y cuando logré desatascarme no fui capaz de terminar el capítulo. Hasta hoy… No me termina de convencer al 100% pero… en fin, espero disfrutéis de la lectura.

Disculpad las erratillas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

Daryl permanecía despierto tumbado en su cama, sus ojos claros abiertos de par en par incapaz de conciliar el sueño por esa noche.

Sus manos estaban aferradas a la sábana, colocándola con seguridad bajo su mentón impidiendo que así se movieran desvelando cualquier pluma que pudiera escaparse durante la noche.

Hacía pocos días que Merle había apuntado en tono jocoso, que pronto podría hacerse una almohada para dormir con las plumas que iba perdiendo de forma natural, y aquellas que había arrancado en ese momento de furia, incomprensión y miedo que le asaltó en el baño.

Soltó una de sus manos de la sábana y rozó de forma tentativa el extremo de una de sus alas escondidas bajo ella. Poco a poco iban recuperando su volumen y textura, su color iba mutando a su vez con el paso de los días dando fe de que al igual que él, ellas también sufrían el paso del tiempo.

Más de una tarde, Daryl se había visto arrastrado por Merle al pequeño bosque junto a su casa. Su hermano mayor insistía en que si le habían salido alas tenía que fortalecerlas y ponerlas en uso, y no mantenerlas replegadas como una niña bajo la sudadera. Así que, horas antes, como tantos otros días, Daryl se había visto forzado a saltar de la rama más alta de un pino que había escogido Merle como su pista de despegue del día.

_Daryl sabía que no era recomendable llevarle la contraria a su hermano, así que, trepó de una rama a otra hasta que la piel de sus manos presentaba varios arañazos por la cantidad de veces que tuvo que subir. Una vez llegaba a la copa y miraba al mundo a sus pies, todo el dolor que pudiera sentir, esa sensación de no pertenecer a ese mundo se disipaban a la par que los pájaros batían sus alas por encima de su cabeza. _

_Al final vas a poder mirarlo de cerca.- Escuchó decir a su hermano a los pies del árbol indicándole con su mano una sombra alada que planeaba sobre ellos en círculos. Era un águila, como aquella que habían visto cazando junto a su padre. _

_El niño sonrió y no esperó a que su hermano le indicara que ya era hora de saltar o acabaría agitando el árbol hasta que cayera de él. Daryl extendió sus alas y las batió intentando acercarse a aquel maravilloso ave. _

_El pequeño Dixon sonrió en la penumbra de la habitación recordando sus intentos de acercarse a ella sin lograrlo. Con alas o sin ellas, seguía siendo un niño y aquello no iba a poder cambiarlo a ojos del ave rapaz. _

_Merle le había insistido tras su aterrizaje sin contratiempos, que no tardaría en "hacer migas" con el águila, y hasta ganarse algún zarpazo si intentaba quitarle la caza del día. _

_Daryl había arrugado la nariz imaginando una batalla de garras, manos, picos y dientes por llevarse a casa un ratón de campo o algún otro animal similar._

_- Pero yo no quiero robarle la comida…- Dijo el niño torciendo el gesto dejando que su hermano le ayudara a acomodarse de nuevo la sudadera para esconder las alas y regresar a casa. _

_- La comida se la llevará el más fuerte hermanito.- Le dijo Merle palmeando su hombro para darle después un empujón que casi le lanza al suelo.- Estaba pensando…- Daryl miró de soslayo a su hermano conociendo bien ese tono de voz que usaba.- Podría usarte como vigía y cazar algo bueno este fin de semana._

_- ¿Y… papá?_

_Si su padre le veía agitar las alas, o veía la sombra de la más mínima pluma salir de espalda de su hijo estaba seguro que acabaría arrancándoselas de cuajo sin importarle las consecuencias. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, agitando las plumas bajo la sudadera, de forma imperceptible. _

_- El viejo seguro que está medio borracho para salir de casa.- Merle le dio un pescozón y rio continuando su caminata._

Daryl volvió su rostro sobre la almohada para poder mirar a su hermano aun durmiendo a pierna suelta. Sus ojos descendieron hacia el suelo, dando con un bulto a los pies de su cama junto al pequeño armario con el que contaban.

Se mordió el labio inferior sin poder evitar que la sonrisa brillara en la oscuridad de la habitación. A penas quedaban unas horas para que amaneciera y pudiera irse con su hermano a cazar algo. Estaba excitado ante la idea, sería la primera vez en que cazarían algo en su nueva condición.

Hundió la nariz bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar unas pocas horas de sueño. No quería caerse de ningún árbol o en pleno vuelo por estar cansado.

Inspiró hondo sintiendo las cálidas plumas de las alas envolver su menudo cuerpo facilitándole así caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Colocó su mano extendida contra su frente a modo de visera, evitando así los rayos de sol que amenazaban con cegar su visión.<p>

Daryl agachó la mirada viendo a su hermano a los pies del peñasco al que había subido trepando como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Pero en esta ocasión, el descenso sería bien diferente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y excitación apareció en su cara ante la sola idea.

Un silbido largo y Daryl volvió a mirar a su hermano quien gesticuló de forma grotesca para que descendiera de una vez.

El niño alzó el dedo pulgar, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor asegurándose de que estaban completamente solos en aquel paraje. Aseguró el nudo de la sudadera en torno a su cintura, agitó los hombros exhalando un suspiro de alivio al sentir las alas extenderse en toda su plenitud a su espalda. Se humedeció los labios sintiendo un ligero alivio del calor del sol sobre su cabeza por la sombra que le conferían sus apéndices plumosos.

Afianzó sus pies en el borde del peñasco y dejó que el propio peso de su cuerpo le venciera cayendo a penas unos centímetros antes de que sus alas dieran la primera batida, manteniéndole en el aire.

Su cuerpo planeó en el aire, descendiendo varios metros hasta mantenerse a una altura suficiente como para poder observar con más detenimiento cualquier movimiento que significara la cercanía de algún animal al que pudieran darle caza.

Se detuvo en el aire, irguiéndose con sus alas batiendo con más energía y volvió su cuerpo hacia su hermano. Su ala extendida hacia su objetivo, daba fe de que no volverían a casa con las manos vacías.

* * *

><p>Daryl insistió en ir a pie con su hermano mayor a pesar de que en su fuero interno sentía un ligero picor bajo su piel que le instaba a deshacerse de la sudadera, batir las alas y echar a volar lo más alto y lejos posible.<p>

Pero no lo hizo y caminó junto a Merle en busca de su siguiente presa tras los dos conejos que habían localizado gracias a su nueva condición. Daryl miró de medio lado a su hermano, apartándose el pelo de la cara para poder verle bien. Distraído, no se percató del agujero en el suelo y tropezó dándose de bruces contra el suelo, arañándose los brazos.

Merle soltó una carcajada y le levantó de un fuerte tirón en la sudadera a su espalda, evitando coger las alas bajo ella.

- Al final vas a estar más seguro con los putos pájaros ahí arriba que aquí a ras de suelo, Mochuelo.- Le comentó en tono jocoso quitándole varias hierbas del pelo, revolviéndoselo con fuerza hasta que le escuchó quejarse y soltar un gruñido. – No está mal que puedas dar con los bichos gracias a tus plumas enano, pero…- Chasqueó la lengua mirándole de reojo al pequeño quien le miraba con atención, desviando sus ojos hacia el suelo de vez en cuando para no volver a repetir la caída. – Sólo con verlos no hacemos una mierda si no llegamos a tiempo.

- Podrías corr…

La idea murió en sus labios con un fuerte pescozón que Merle le dio en la nuca haciéndole soltar un grito. Daryl le lanzó una mirada furibunda rascándose la zona golpeada, mientras intentaba relajar las alas bajo la sudadera.

- Necesitas algo con lo que abatirlos desde donde estés.- Le dijo Merle golpeando su hombro contra él.

- ¿Un… arma?- Preguntó confundido volviendo la mirada al frente.- ¿Cómo cuál?

Daryl observaba con atención las manos de su hermano moviéndose, despellejando al animal con maestría y destreza.

- Como ésta.

Merle descolgó de su hombro la ballesta con la que había abatido a los conejos y la soltó contra el pecho de Daryl, quien logró retenerla en ellos sin que se cayera a pesar de su peso. El chico la abrazó e intentó imitar la postura que en incontables ocasiones había visto adoptar a su hermano mayor.

La carcajada de Merle no tardó en llegar.

- Así no, Mochuelo.- Exhaló un suspiro exasperado como si llevara instruyéndole media vida.- Pon recta esa espalda, enano.

Merle le dio varias indicaciones a Daryl para que sostuviera el arma con la fuerza que sus menudos brazos le permitían.

- Pesa mucho…- Se quejó el niño entre dientes pero sin vacilar un milímetro en la altura a la que sostenía la ballesta.

- Tendrás que aparcar tus vuelos nocturnos para trabajar esos brazos de niña, entonces.- Le espetó Merle viéndole resoplar a Daryl mientras bajaba la ballesta con sumo cuidado al suelo.

- No tengo brazos de niña.- Farfulló el chico con el ceño fruncido y los hombros tiesos.

- Ya claro, y tampoco tienes alas, Mochuelo.- Comentó jocoso el mayor recuperando la ballesta de sus pies.- Volvamos a casa, - le dio un empujón- venga, que me estás volviendo loco y al final quizá te confunda con una puta paloma y te meta una flecha.

* * *

><p><em>Como decía antes, perdonar por el retraso, mi cabeza no estaba en "modo Mochuelo" para subir otro capítulo así que… Tenía ganas de sacar de caza a este par de locos y al final lo logré, quizá no se acerca al 100% a la idea que tenía cuando lo pensé (más nítida, completa y no sé… ) pero… creo que algo logré acercarme *-*<em>

_¡Espero no tardar mucho en subir el próximo capítulo!_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo de la historia _


End file.
